bezsensopediafandomcom-20200216-history
S.T.A.L.K.E.R.
S.T.A.L.K.E.R. – trylogia gier niemieckiego studia GSC Game WorldGłówny grafik miał włosy do kolan skupiająca się na łażeniu po postkomunistycznym, postapokaliptycznym skrawku Dzikich Pól zwanych Zoną. Zona powstała zaraz po tym, jak w ZSRR, w roku 1986 podczas libacji pewien radziecki naukowiec nasrał do reaktora, powodując jego wybuch. Fabuła Czystego Nieba Zona, rok 2011 – w Czarnobylu jak na Karaibach – wszędzie mutanty, bandyci, wódka leje się hektolitrami, wojsko strzela do każdego. Jest sobie najemnik zwany SzramąJak był mały, rodzice byli go nożem, no i została mu szrama na twarzy któremu zapłacono sowicie za eskortę ekologów. Niestety w Elektrowni znowu ktoś się wysrał do reaktora i z ekspedycji przeżył tylko nasz protagonista. Początek gry jest standardowy – mordujemy Renegatów, liżemy tyłek Czystemu Niebu – strzelamy do dzików i ulepszamy broń i pancerz. Pod koniec gry trafiamy do Limańska, gdzie po batalii na miano Stalingradu udaje nam się wytropić niejakiego Striełoka – nie wiemy kim jest, ale mamy go zabić. Niestety ktoś kolejny raz sra do reaktoraNie narzekaj, twórcy będą wałkować ten motyw jeszcze z kilka razy! przez co wojownicy Czystego Nieba jak i sam Szrama giną w Elektrowni. Cień Czarnobyla Zona, rok 2012 – Budzisz się na jakimś zadupiu na Ukrainie, na ręce masz tatuaż z napisem S.T.A.L.K.E.R. a obok PDA z wiadomością Zabij Striełoka. Całą grę latamy za Bandziorami, Monolitem, Wojskowymi i Najemnikami by dowiedzieć się pod koniec gry, że to my jesteśmy Strełokiem. Dostajemy się do Prypeci, niszczymy wojska Monolitu po czym dostajemy się do Spełniacza Życzeń. Gra ma ponad 9 zakończeń – nie ważne które nam się trafi – i tak zginiemy. thumb|368px|Kiedy dowodzisz ludźmi na wojnie, musisz mieć ksywkę która wzbudza respekt Frakcje w grze Cała Seria gier odeszła od założenia – ci czerwoni, źli ruscy i zbawiciele amerykanie w niebieskich mundurach, mamy tu morderców, sekciarzy którym promieniowanie wyżarło mózg... * Samotnicy – jedna z najliczniejszych frakcji. Krótkim opisem – wszelakiej maści ludzie, którzy przedostali się do strefy zamkniętej i samotnie, bądź z grupką towarzyszy przemierzają Zonę. Jedni noszą skórzane kurtki i dresy, inni – egzoszkielety * Wojskowi – strzelają do wszystkiego co się rusza, są twardzi jak rosyjski beton, uzbrojeni jak Sylwester Stalone w Rambo 2 i spacerują w oddziałach po 5-6 osób. Na szczęście spotykamy ich tylko na początku gry, i w nielicznych momentach gierki, pilnują obiektów rządowych i wejścia do strefy, więc jeśli podejdziesz za blisko płotu w trzy sekundy zamienisz się w ser szwajcarski pełnotłusty. **'SPECNAZ' – ruscy komandosi – strzelają z M60, mają pancerze z betonu i biegają szybciej od wiatru wiejącego w czasie burzy. Według rosyjskiej propagandy – w praktyce biegają pijani strzelając na oślep z LKMu. **'Wojskowi Stalkerzy' – oddziały stalkerów, którzy uznali, że dogadają się z wojakami. W założeniu twórców mieli być elitą wśród elit, w praktyce to miękkie fryty które ledwo są w stanie nas trafić. * Powinność – psychole, kolaboranci i faszyści – można do nich dołączyć. Ich idea powiada, że należy ograniczyć przyrost populacji Zony, bo jest to niebezpieczne dla całej ludzkości. Taka Milicja Obywatelska tylko nie napieprza nas pałami za nic, chyba że trzymamy z Wolnością. * Wolność – ćpuny, anarchiści i terroryści – również i oni proponują nam zostać ich lizusem. Zakładają, że skoro już ktoś się wysrał do reaktora i wszystko je*ło, to czemu by nie zrobić wielkiego Woodstocku z tonami zioła i litrami wódki w sercu Czarnobylskiej elektrowni. Walczą zaciekle z Powinnością. * Czyste Niebo – występują tylko w drugiej części gry. Byli żołnierze i jajogłowi, którzy uważają, że Zonę należy badać. Jedna z najsensowniejszych frakcji, ale oddział Czystego Nieba sra w gacie widząc jamnika. * Bandyci – nasi ukochani zbójnicy, którzy urozmaicą nam rozgrywkę pakując w nas śrut i granaty. W pierwszej części nieważne jak się za nich zabrać i tak dostaniesz serię z kałasza w tyłek. W Drugiej części o ile nie trzymasz z Samotnikami i innymi, to możesz się do nich dołączyć. W przeciwieństwie do innych nie noszą kombinezonów przeciwradiacyjnych tylko czarne, skórzane kurtki. * Najemnicy – głównie Czeczeńcy, Serbowie, Kazachowie, Bułgarzy i Ormianie, którzy walczą za grosze dla tego, kto im zapłaci. Część z nich będzie chciała nas zabić, część będzie przyjazna a częścią będziesz i ty, w drugiej części, w której się wcielasz w jednego z nich. *'Renegaci' – dresiarze, gopniki i pedofile, którzy uciekli do Zony, bojąc się prawa. Trochę jak bandyci, jednak słabiej uzbrojeni, gorzej zorganizowani i noszący dresy, ew. swetry – tylko nieliczni mają skórzane kurtki. Nieźle, co? *'Monolit' – sekta, której promieniowanie wyżarło mózgi. Twierdzą w elektrowni po wybuchu powstał spełniacz życzeń – kamień który jest taką napromieniowaną lampą dżina. Zabiją każdego kto do nich podejdzie, no chyba że masz wódkę. *'Ekolodzy' – naukowcy i badacze, którzy przybyli do Zony by badać ją podobnie jak czyste niebo, z tą różnicą że o ile Czyste Niebo miało w szeregach wojaków, to Ekolodzy wyręczają się Wojskowymi Stalkerami. W każdej części gry kiszą się w laboratorium w Jantarze, gdzie można opchnąć największe śmieci za fortunę, jeśli wciśniemy kit że to artefakt. *'Zombie' – tak-jakby-frakcja – ludzie, którzy po pijaku chcieli zaimponować kolegą, więc weszli do plamy gorąca mającej 100000000000 radów, lub znaleźli się w zasięgu Mózgozwęglacza. Łażą sobie bez celu strzelając do każdego kto do nich podejdzie. Kategoria:Gry komputerowe